<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes Actions Speak Louder Than Words by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368664">Sometimes Actions Speak Louder Than Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pain Of A Soulmate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ballet Dancer Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Ballet Dancer Taeyong, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Friendly Rivalry, Hurt Taeyong, Injury Recovery, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Sexual Abuse, Poor sweet baby, Protective Ten, Rivals to Lovers, Taeyong doesn't think that Ten wants him, Work In Progress, ten is bad at feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pain Of A Soulmate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes Actions Speak Louder Than Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10:34 AM</strong>
</p><p>"Taeyong-ah."The clearly surprised instructor greeted him,and Taeyong bowed politely in return."You're early today for once."</p><p>Taeyong chuckled slightly."Yeah I guess that I finally decided to get my act together."He replied with a forced smile."Don't get too used to it though."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>